The Path Of The Ninja
by Gundam-Bleach-Naruto
Summary: Naruto has to overcome many obstacles to get to the top,he's lucky Hinata is there for him. But there is a unknown darkness waiting for him...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yea yea yea, I don't own Naruto. Wish I could…**

**Path of the Ninja**

**Chapter 1: Past and Present**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

**I ran through the darkness of the forest. Snapping twigs and stepping on leaves as I did so. "Get away from me!" I shouted to my pursuer. I heard a horrible, evil laugh. I screamed as he approached me with great speed, "AHHH". Blood splattered all over my body, **

"**I'm sorry Hinata… I failed you…" **

**Normal POV**

"**Hurry up you idiots! You're not going to save Naruto like that. Quicken things up please. You're going too SLOW." Tsunade was running top speed for the hospital following the team with a stretcher which had Naruto on it. The team of medic-nin's followed her. Standing quietly behind them was Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend. She was sobbing, tears flowing freely down her face in worry. **_**Naruto, what have you done this time, please don't die…I cant live without you… **_**Hinata let these words race around her mind. She **_**needed**_** Naruto. They only confessed their love for each other a month ago.**

**Flash Back**

_**Hinata walked through the stone path, shadowed by the large trees. She tripped over a stone and she hit the stone with a thump. She tried to stand up but she decided to lie there for a few minutes to let the pain subdue. She suddenly felt strong arms around her and let out a small squeak. She turned her head around to see a concerned Naruto. "Im in Naruto-Kuns arms!" She thought and abruptly fainted. "Oh? HINATA!! Don't worry, I'll keep you safe until you wake up again." Naruto said quietly. A few minutes later, Hinata woke up and remembered the events from 10 minutes ago, and she felt strong arms around her once again. She slowly turned around blushing looking to see who it was but inwardly knowing already. "N-n-n-naruto-kun…" She squeaked while red in the face. **_

"_**Ah, Hi Hinata, I saw you fell over and I helped you up, then you fainted so I sat here for a while waiting for you to wake up." Explained Naruto. Hinata gazed into his sharp blue eyes and quietly said "T-t-thankyou N-n-n-naruto-kun… "**_

"_**Ah, It's no problem."**_

"_**N-n-n-naruto-kun… what do you think of me?"  
"Eh? Well, I think you're a brave person, fighting for what you believe and I think you're great," Hinata blushed a deep red. "Hinata…do you like anyone?**_

"_**I…yes…I like a certain person…," Naruto's heart fell. "Want me to tell you who it is?"**_

"_**Sure…" Naruto inwardly sighed, he knew he couldn't win the Hyuuga's heart, he was demon scum and she was like a princess.**_

"_**It's…," Hinata gulped. "It's…y-y-y-you Naruto-kun…" She suddenly looked away with her face burning red. Naruto sat their with his mouth open. "Really Hinata? Do you really like me?"**_

"_**Y-y-yes…"**_

"_**Well…Hinata, I like you too…" Naruto forced the words out and Hinata prompty fainted.**_

**Flash Back End**

**Hinata's eyes were red from weeping. She slowly shuffled to the waiting room. She was distraught, even her father accepted them. Now, after only one month, they were being separated from each other. It was unbelievable. Tsunade came out with a look of relief an hour later. Hinata had fallen asleep by then. Tsunade spotted Hinata and woke her up, concerned. Hinata snapped awake and looked around. "Hinata, I have good news for you. Naruto is going to be O.K." Tsunade told her. Hinata sighed with relief "Thank You so mach Tsunade-sama. I don't know what I would have done with out him." Tsunade smiled at Hinata and walked off towards the Hokages office, "Oh yea, you can go visit him if you want" chuckling as she said that. Hinata jumped with joy and walked up to the door and slowly opened it. Naruto lay there peacefully staring up into the ceiling. He turned his head around and he was instantly joyous again. "Hinata! I was wondering when you would come! I got beat up pretty bad, but don't worry, I'll be alright."**

"**Naruto! Im so glad you're O.K. I couldn't live if anything happened to you. So how was the mission and what happened?" Naruto's eyes suddenly lost it's spark. "Naruto?" Hinata asked worriedly. **

"**Hinata…I… The mission was for me to hunt down a missing nin from Iwa. I was sure I could have killed him. But then he turned… bersek saying how my father caused so much trouble. He said he was going to kill me because my father killed his family. Hinata… He told me… My father was… Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage**

* * *

**Hi guys, this is my first FF, yea, please review, now jst go click that little blue button there, yes the one that says review and ill be happy...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NOOOO, I don't own Naruto you queer people… 'mutter mutter'

Hehe, soz bout the bolding, I just really really like bold…cuz it looks cool, ill stop.

Well here it is, chapter 2 of path of the ninja!

Path of The Ninja

Chapter 2

Hinata stared at Naruto, "Your father was… our fourth… hokage…? But how, don't take this the wrong way Naruto but I think we need to discuss this with Tsunade-sama."

"Y-y-yea… I know what you mean… It hurts so much, to know that my own father sealed what everybody hated into me…"

"Well… We gotta get going Naruto… Walk slowly, you'll injure your self again. Oh, by the way, how did you survive, from what I heard, the enemy nin was chasing you and wouldn't just let you live."

"Oh that, I was lucky, that guy, think his name was Genma, yea. Well he was doing reconnaissance missions around Iwa and heard some screaming, so he came to investigate. Just when that Iwa nin was about to kill me, he killed him with a kunai and rushed me back to Konoha." They started walking towards Tsunade's office. "Wow…you were really lucky Naruto, I'm glad you didn't die… I can't live without you."

"Hehe, well, I don't die THAT easily." Hinata could see Naruto was depressed as they walked pass many people who directed glares at them, well mostly Naruto. Naruto didn't mind though, he was used to this even though he didn't like it. Hinata shot glares back and forth so fast that she was getting a bit dizzy. Naruto bashed the Tsunade's door down and was met by a fist. 'BAKA!! THAT'S MY DOOR YOU IDIOT!!" Tsunade shouted at the flying blonde. Hianta anime sweatdropped and Naruto walked back weakly. "Baa-chan… GIMME A BREAK." An evil glint appeared in Tsunade's eyes. "Oh, ill give you a break alright." Naruto, being the idiot he is, didn't notice then veiled threat and said "Yea, whatever, now lets s-" Tsunade punched him again and Naruto flew off Team Rocket style "AHHHHH, not again Tsunade baa-chan!"

"Hehe… Well, anyway Hinata, why did you want to see me?"

"Well, it was about Naruto, I think we should wait for him."

"Hmm, that Baka? Oh well, if you think so, come in then Hinata, we'll wait for him in my office." Hinata entered the Hokage office with Tsunade

and chose a chair and sat down waiting for Naruto. After a few minutes of waiting Naruto rushed in looking angry. Tsunade didn't even look up and mentioned for him to sit down. Naruto calmed down a bit and sat down remembering the real reason they came here. "So, Naruto, what have you come here for?"

"Well… Its about my parents…" Tsunade jumped.

"WHAT?"

"Yea… Tsunade… I know who they are…"

"But, how?" Naruto retold the events of the mission to her while Hinata held him tightly as he was on the brink of tears. Silence enveloped the office as Tsunade sucked in this information. "Naruto… I don't know what to say."

How about telling me WHY THE HELL THEY LOCKED THE FOX INSIDE OF ME! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME." Tsunade look startled to hear the change in voice. "Why…" He was shaking now. "Why did have to be me… I never did anything wrong… Why did they do this… TELL ME TSUNADE! WHY!" Naruto was crying now and Hinata was worried for him.

"Listen Naruto, cal-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN TOLD OF THIS."

"It was you parent's will, Minata and Kushina didn't want you knowing about it." Naruto looked away angrily, not satisfied with the explanation. Everyoen was quiet now. "Naruto… Do you want to tell the village?" Tsunade questioned him. "…No… I want to earn their respect, not have it shown to me just because I was the fourth's son." After calming down a bit more. He and Hinata left, "Well, thanks a lot Tsunade, and sorry for blowing up at you." As the couple walked to Training area 9 (Naruto is just going to watch Hinata train) they saw Sakura who rushed up to Naruto and shoved some flowers into his hand. "Naruto! You're better already? I mean, Tsunade only healed you up just now. Man, I was sweating after that healing, I had to help a bit you know! You should be thankful. Hinata! You should take good care of him, hes gonna die if theres no one like you to take care of him!" She flashed Hinata a smile then rushed off to the hospital, to train in healing no doubt. Hinata and Naruto exchanged grins and headed off to training area 9. When they got there however, they saw Kiba there hitting a log angrily while Akamaru was lying on the ground. "OI! Hi Kiba, I just finished my surgery, I should be O.K. in a while." Naruto shouted to Kiba as he swung around and his eyes blazed. "You! Why do YOU get everything, you get to survive, you get Hinata! You get everything, Its not fair, why couldn't you just have died on the mission, then everyone would have been happier. Hinata only wants you so you she wouldn't make you feel bad"

"Kiba! How could you accuse me of such a thing, I love Naruto fro who he is. Naruto! Don't listen to him!" Hinata was enraged. Kiba said nothing as he ran towards Naruto. Kiba swung his fist and connected with nothing as Naruto jumped up and shouted "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" As many Naruto's jumped down, the real oen clutched his chest as he watched his clones get decimated. He grunted as Kiba swung a fist and he blocked it. He told Hinata to stay out and counter attacked. Within a few seconds he was breathing heavily and Kiba was still only warming up. Kiba grinned, "Seems you've lost your touch Naruto, as I thought, you're too weak to be Hinata's girlfriend."

"Yea well, if you did a mission like mine, you wouldn't even be here" Naruto retored. Kiba growled and Naruto sprung at him and started shooting off blows like lightning. Kiba didn't like the way things were going so he countered with his Tsuuga and spun at him. Naruto got ready and shouted, "I learnt to do this one handed on my training trip with ero-sennin!" A blue orb formed in his hand spinning at a high rate. As Kiba advanced on him with amazing speed. Naruto jumped at him and shouted "RASENGAN!!"

1 Minute later.

Kiba was lying on the ground, exhausted, and beaten. A few metres away, Naruto was crouching with Hinata healing him slowly. Hinata possessed minor healing skills so she could only do a bit before the ANBU came. A spike in chakra that high would not go unnoticed. Naruto looked up at the sky and thought "_Kiba… Why? I could have killed you, you were very lucky… I hope we don't have to do this again…"_ Naruto had just fought off Kiba, who in his mind, was a challenge to overcome. Undoubtly, Naruto had just overcome his first obstacle, with many to come.

Phew, review please, or ill call u queer. (I no, I really like the word queer…hehe…)


End file.
